1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and a method for providing a meeting service using an online chat service.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a messenger program relates to a communication tool that enables real-time transmission and reception of messages or data through software installed on a user terminal. A typical messenger program allows a user to register a chat partner and to exchange messages with chat partners included in a contact list, in real time.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2007-0031099, published on Mar. 19, 2007, discloses a method for offering a chat service in an instant messenger program of a mobile communication terminal. Messenger programs are widely adopted not only in a personal computer (PC) but also in a mobile communication terminal, such as a smartphone, tablet computer, and the like.
In order to hold a fan meeting for fans of a public figure or celebrity, for example, an actor, an actress, an athlete, and a singer, a location capable of accommodating a great number of fans and a considerable period of time are needed.
Thus, there is a need for a fan meeting service that can be provided without constraints of a set location or time.